Quinn Fabray's feelings for Jeff S Sterling
by R5girl13
Summary: This is a story about Quinn and Jeff of course, it's a competition coming up and both The Warblers and New Direction is practicing. Until Quinn meets Jeff, love at first sight. But what happens when Rachel and Finn come up with an evil plan to kidnapp one of The Warblers member so New Direction wins? Find out;-). BTW, i make this like Rachel and Finn are the ' bad' in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn Fabray's feelings for Jeff S. Sterling  
**

**AU: Well i need to apologize, with that Austin And Ally fanfiction i've not been done yet. But i have come with this story, i sat on the airplane when this story just poped into my head so i needed to write it down. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy :-).**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just with one look.**

It was quite normal at Mckinley high, nothing drama happened the last three weeks. Rachel was busy setting up a show for the school so you could barely see her, of course Finn was helping her because of the relationship they had. It rang in to class, the Glee club was having a meeting for a competition so they needed to be prepared. Everyone showed up, even Finn and Rachel. Mr. Shue came in and began to speak.

''Hello everyone'' he began, ''as you know the competition is not far away so we need to practice, but first of you need to know who you are gonna compete with. They are Dalton Academy The Warblers, it's an all boys school so i expect it's just boy members.'' Everyone began to mumble about The Warblers, how they was, if they were good and all that. Quinn didn't care actually, she just wanted to do it and get over it. Sadly it wasn't that easy.

Mr. Shue said that everyone needed to calm down and listen so afterward it became silent. ''Now if you might know them better i've already asked for a yearbook of them so you can see how they look.'' He said holding up the yearbook so everyone could see it. Suddenly mr. Shue's phone rang and he checked it ''sorry guys, but I have to take this'' he said tossing the yearbook to Finn and got out of the room.

Finn opened the book at first page when he felt that someone was watching him, he turned around and saw that everyone had surrounded him just to see the pictures. ''Wow, mr. Shue was right. It is just boys there'' Rachel said looking over Finn's shoulder.

Quinn was looking over Tina's shoulder and saw all the members to the left, and names to the right. She saw one named Blaine, one named Nick, Wes everyone she saw just had brown hair, until her heart fell down to her stomach. She saw one guy with blond hair with little brown, his eyes was shiny in the picture and how he posed with his Warbler uniform.

* * *

**I know, i know it was short, but the good news is that i have done 2 chapters already. Gonna upload if you guys think this story was good.**


	2. Chapter 2 Santana finds out

Quinn Fabray's feelings for Jeff S. Sterling

**AU: Okay so this is chapter 2. Actually, i have nothing to say so right to the chapter. Enjoy:-).**

**Previously: His eyes were shiny in the picture and how he posed with the Warbler uniform**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Santana find out.**

''Who is that? I need to see'' Quinn thought. She moved her head to the right were all the names were, it was a little hard to see cause Rachel, Finn, Puck, Kurt almost everyone blocked her way. She finally saw his name, Jeff S. Sterling. Quinn began to smile for no reason. Santana noticed and did not let Quinn get away this time, so she got over to Quinn.

''Okay why are you smiling so suddenly? Santana asked and crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. ''Nothing, nothing special'' Quinn said trying not to blush. ''Oh c'mon Quinn I know you, so say it NOW''. Quinn didn't want to say it and she didn't need to either. Santana just got her i-know-it face. ''YOU found someone in this yearbook that you like.'' She said almost yelling. ''Shh! Do you want everyone want to know? '' Quinn said angrily.

Santana began to laugh quietly '' okay sorry, but who is it? Is it that one?'' She said pointing on the one named Blaine. ''No! It's him.'' Quinn said pointing on Jeff. ''Wow, he's cute. What's his name?'' Santana said with her eyes widened. ''I think it is Jeff.'' Quinn began to smile when she said that name. Santana began to smile very creepy, like 'Joker in Batman' creepy ''Quinn is in lo-ove Quinn is in lo-ove'' she said teasing.

They didn't notice but when Quinn was about to yell something at Santana, mr. Shue came in done with his phone call.

* * *

**AU: Okay, that was chapter two. I am done with chapter three and will upload it soon, or now.**


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

**Quinn Fabray's feelings for Jeff S. Sterling**

**Au: Hey everyone, this is c****apter three yay. So re****memb****er R&R.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****The meeting**

**Previously: They didn't notice but when Quinn was about to yell something at Santana,****mr. Shue came in done with his phone call.**

''Sorry it took longer time that I thought'' mr. Shue said when he came in. ''Why did it take so long, and why important?'' Kurt said, he actually asked for them all since everyone nodded their head 'yes'.

''Well I'm not gonna lie, but since we're competing it would been nice if you guys met each other. So I talked to one of the school presidents named Wes, and they are gonna come over here to meet you'' mr. Shue said with a little excitement in his voice. It was a little embarrassing because everyone just sat there totally quiet. Finn then broke the silence ''when are they coming?'' ''Well about…'' mr. Shue said looking at his clock before he got cut of by one of the presidents ''here we are''. ''Well about now.'' Mr. Shue said finishing his sentence.

It was a big group of boys, some of them were older than others. Quinn and Santana was sitting in the background and began to talk ''hey were is that Jeff you like? I don't see him'' Santana said looking around the crowd. ''I don't know, maybe his sick, or…'' longer couldn't Quinn get before Santana jumped out of her seat and said ''There he is!'' All the Warbler boys turned their head around so their eyes were looking at Quinn and Santana, even Jeff who just had begun to talk to Nick.

* * *

**AU: Yes, that was chapter three. I'm gonna upload chapter 4 ASAP, it's just that my teachers is loving to give us A LOT of homework. BTW, im sorry that the chapters is so short, im not used to this he he.**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting them personal

**Quinn Fabray's Feelings for Jeff S. Sterling**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating these days, have been busy buying christmas presents and homework, it's killing me. But here it is so enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Meeting them personal.**

**Previously: ''I don't know, maybe his sick, or…''**

** longer couldn't Quinn get before Santana jumped out of her seat and said ''there he is!''**

** All the Warbler boys turned their head around so the eyes were looking at Quinn and Santana,**

** even Jeff who just had begun to talk to Nick.**

''What did you just say?'' Asked mr. Shue and crossed his arms, all the New Direction members was also looking at Quinn and Santana and Rachel and Finn was laughing a little but quiet so no one could hear.

''Santana why did you say 'there he is', and who?'' mr. Shue repeated. ''Nothing, i meant nothing'' Santana said seating down again feeling very embarrassed.

''Oh c'mon Santana, it needed to be something since you react like that. Is it someone you like?'' Rachel said evil…ish. ''Won't you just shut up you hobbit!'' Santana shouted standing up again so the Warbler members looked shocked.

''Santana sit down or I have to make you'' Quinn said very frustrated because it was as bad as It already was. Santana sat down but was sending Rachel an evil glare.

''However, this is the Warbler members you guys might recognize them of their yearbook. I hope you can get along so it doesn't end up with a wrestling room in here. I will go out of this room for a minute or hour, guys you are welcome to stay as long as you want'' mr. Shue said relaxed and got out of the room.

Quinn didn't care about the others, she just stared at Jeff but turned away when he was about to look at her. She and Santana got down and was about to talk to Jeff and Nick when suddenly, they came to them.

''Hey I'm Jeff, but you guys already knew'' he said with the sweetest smile Quinn ever had seen. ''And I'm Nick, Jeff's best friend.'' Nick said with a little laugh and twirled around to make a good first move.

''I'm Santana and this is Quinn. We also have a good friend named Brittany but she's sick'' Santana said doing her yeah-right-voice. ''Good to know, so do you guys want to hang out tomorrow after school? We can meet at Breadstix.'' Nick asked.

Everyone nodded and they gave each other their numbers. They talked together about how it was in New Direction and The Warblers, their life and other stuff, but sometimes Qinn and Jeff's eyes met so the smiled and turned away.

Mr. Shue came in after a while and then began to speak ''well that was it today so go now.'' mr. Shue said pointing at the door. ''See you tomorrow guys'' Quinn said waving at Jeff and Nick. Later on Quinn got home and got up on her room when she got a text, she checked the number and she saw that it was Jeff.

_**Hey just wanted to say that it was nice to meet you. You are very sweet ;-) -Jeff**_

She couldn't believe what she just read, she was reading it again and it was true so she sended back.

_**Thanks, nice to meet you too. You have a great smile :-). –Quinn**_

_**Oh, thank you. I and Nick can pick you and Santana up, it isn't so far. BTW, I think it's gonna be something between them. –Jeff**_

_**No, she is taken. She is lesbian so she got Brittany. But yeah I can send her a text about picking us up. –Quinn**_

_**Oh, I didn't know. Well see you tmr, night sweetie ;-). –Jeff**_

_**Night handsome :-) –Quinn**_

Both Quinn and Jeff went to bed happy and excited about tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 4, but i need some help. I'm about to lose the creativitation so i need some ideas for the next chapter, **

** hope you guys come up with some good:-).**


End file.
